Drunken Therapy
by clutzie-cutie
Summary: Tonks is having some boy troubles. And Sirius is there and drunk. NTRL. 1st FanFic! Note: Romance is another genre


**Hi! This is my very first fanfiction! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Drunken Therapy**

Tonks numbly stumbled into the kitchen of Grimuald Place. It was 2:17 in the morning. Her feet subconsciously led her to the kitchen.

As she passed the threshold she found a heavily drunk Sirius sitting at the table. "Wotcher Sirius." She said trying to hold back the wet tears that threatened to fall.

"Hey, Nymphie." Tonks was just too exhausted and upset to correct him. "W'as rong?" He slurred.

"Nofin'." She mumbled quickly.

"That isn't 'nothing'. You are about to start crying." Tonks head shot up and she stared at Sirius, who was now sitting up and talking normally again. She raised an eyebrow at him. "What's upsetting you? Your big ole cousin Sirius can make it go away. Or he can tell Moony to."

Tonks eyes began to fill with heavy tears. A lone tear trickled down her cheek and she swiped at it angrily. "Oh…. I see. Moony's the issue."

Tonks looked away quickly. "What happened?"

"Well, we went to grab a bite to eat. We got food at some muggle place. After we ate we walked to a small park to disparate. We were talking, then we stopped-" Tonks hesitated before continuing. "And er- well we both kinda leaned in and kissed."

"Soooo, why are you upset?" Sirius asked the confusion evident in his voice.

"Then he pulled back. He… he said… that this wouldn't work out and that I should move on. Then… then…" Tonks took a deep breath before continuing. "Then he disparated." Tonks' small frame was shaking with sobs. Sirius pulled her into a brotherly hug.

"I might just kill him." Sirius growled.

"Please don't." Tonks let out a weak laugh.

"Fine." He huffed. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. What do you think I should do?"

"Find him and talk to him." Sirius turned his head to the side. "And tear him limb from limb." He muttered to himself.

"I don't think I could do that."

"Fine, I'll talk to him. Maybe he'll come around tomorrow. But you should also talk to him."

"Fine." She huffed in a way hauntingly similar to Sirius's. A few more sobs racked her body. Sirius rubbed her back as she hiccupped after the tears had dried. "Sirius, I think I'm going to go to bed."

She stood up and straightened her robes. When she turned back Sirius was passed out on the table. Tonks rolled her eyes at him.

When Tonks slipped into bed, she succumbed to tears. Tears slowly fell from her cheeks to the pillow. Eventually she drifted off to sleep.

Sirius's eyes were the first part of him 'awake'. They snapped open then closed again as the bright lights assaulted his eyes. Cautiously he raised his head. He immediately regretted doing this as his head was throbbing painfully. Sirius moaned. How much did he have to drink last night?

"What happened last night?"

He had no recollection of last night. Not even a single bloody memory. The only memory was his nasty headache.

Then there was a loud crash, some swearing and a shriek from his blasted mother. Then all was quiet.

Tonks walked into the room with red-rimmed eyes.

"What happened?"

"Er… I tripped over that blasted umbrella stand."

"Yes yes. I figured that much. I have a headache so please just tell me why you were crying."

"You don't remember any of last night."

"Uh no."

"Hmm, well you make an excellent therapist when you're drunk."

"What can I say it's a talent?" He said through gritted teeth.

She raised both her eyebrows at him, then walked over to the potions cabinet and pulled out a vile filled with a bubbling lime green potion.

She poured it into a cup and handed it to him. "Drink this. It's a hangover potion. It will also help you remember last night.

Sirius eyed the potion warily. Then shrugging he tossed it back. Suddenly an expression of realization came across his face. "Oh, Nymphie." He stood up and strode over to her and enveloped her in a bear hug.

"Don't call me Nymphadora or Nymphie or any other nickname of the sort." She hissed angrily.

Normally her hair would flash a vibrant red, but it merely turned a little bit red in the mousy brown. "Will you still talk to him?"

"Yeah, of course. The civility of the conversation that might be a better question." Sirius grinned wickedly.

Remus Lupin apparated to the front step of Grimauld Place, glanced around to make sure no one was watching him, then he slipped into the house.

He made his way down to the kitchen and found no one there.

Lupin walked up the stairs and looking up to the next floor saw a momentary flash of neon green disappear into a room. Tonks's room.

He groaned and started to turn back to leave, when a hand flashed out of the door he was standing by and grabbed him by the collar and dragged him in.

"What the!" Lupin cried out.

He was thrown on to the tidily made bed. "Sirius?" The other wizard advanced on him, his hand continuously twitches towards his wand. "Sirius, what's the meaning of this?"

Sirius tossed back his head and let out a cruel, barking laugh. "What's the meaning of this?" He did a high-pitched mockery of Remus's voice. Then his voice deepened back to his normal pitch. "What's the meaning of my little baby cousin coming home crying? Crying and heartbroken."

Remus's mouth opened and closed much like a goldfish. "I… uh… you see."

"No, I don't see." He growled. "You see Dora is like my baby sister. And I would do anything to protect her. Anything." Remus gulped nervously.

"Look, Sirius. I don't want to hurt her. I'm dangerous and old and poor. I'm a werewolf. What if I bit her?"

Sirius let out another cruel laugh. "You, Moony? Hurt someone?" Sirius cackled. Then his face darkened. "But you did hurt her. You kissed her. Then broke her heart and ran away. That hurt her horribly."

"But… I…"

"No, buts." Sirius glowered. "You will fix this."

Remus nodded vacantly.

Then Sirius's face softened. "Moony, mate, I think she really loves you." And with that Sirius disparated with a loud crack.

"She loves me?" Lupin mused out loud.

He slowly made his way to the door he had seen the green hair disappear into. After stopping his hand midway to the door, he finally knocked.

"Who is it?" Tonks yelled.

"Um, Remus."

"Go away!" Her voice was so full of hurt that Lupin felt as if his own had been stabbed.

"Please. I just want to talk." He pleaded.

"No."

"Please." He heard footsteps inside the room and his hopes soared.

The door cracked open and he saw a sliver of her face. Her eyes were steely gray like Sirius's and her hair was a dark navy blue. It was painfully obvious that she had been crying.

"Remus. I don't want to talk to you or ever see you again."

"Please just give me one chance. Then I'll leave."

The door opened slowly but surely. Remus slipped inside. Tonks stood across from him. Her arms crossed across her chest and a piercing glare coming from her eyes. It was very close to the glare Sirius had been giving him moments ago. But Tonks's eyes were red from crying.

"Spit it out." She said harshly.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Is that all you've got?" Tonks scoffed.

"No. I think that you are the most beautiful women in the world and you are so smart and funny. But we wouldn't be good together."

Tears rushed to Tonks's eyes. "Why?" The one syllable word was all she could manage.

"Because of what I am."

"But…"

"No. I might hurt or, god forbid, bite you. If anything happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Remus, I don't-" But Lupin cut her off.

"No. I'm too old, too poor. And I'm dangerous. I could seriously hurt you."

"I hate to break it to you, but you've already done that." Her hair started to turn to a bright red. "You ripped out my heart. You couldn't have just left me alone. You led me on, then walked away."

"Tonks…"

"No. I don't care any more. It's obvious you don't. But I want to ask you one thing. Did that kiss mean anything to you?" Suddenly she wasn't the fierce, angry auror. She was a sad, young, innocent girl.

Lupin's brain was screaming yes, but the words wouldn't form in his mouth.

Tonks managed a nod. "Get out." She said firmly.

Lupin nodded then walked out.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Tonks collapsed on her bed, sobbing.

Tears ran down her face like a waterfall. Sobs shook her small frame.

She curled up in a tight ball holding on to her pillow. Tonks calmed down a bit, but tears still ran freely down her cheeks.

Remus Lupin slumped down against the wall across from her room. He could hear the sobs coming from her. It tore his heart to shreds.

Then in a smooth, fluid, graceful motion he stood up and walked over to the door. After a few seconds hesitation, he flung the door open. He saw Tonks curled in a small ball.

"Nymphadora Tonks, I'm in love with you." She turned around, her eyes wide.

Lupin walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Tonks sat up and twisted herself to look at him.

In a quite un Remus like action, he cupped her face and pulled it towards his.

Her soft lips met his rough ones and to both everything felt right in the world. They pulled apart and Remus leaned in towards her and whispered, "Yes, it meant everything to me."

A few stories up Sirius Black was chuckling to himself.

He was going to have to send a letter to Fred and George to tell them how well their 'Extendable Ears' worked.

**Hello again! Please review! This is my very first stories and would love some constructive criticisms! Was it good, bad, horribly good, horribly bad? I don't know, but they might've been a bit out of character. Again Review! **

**-clutzie-cutie **


End file.
